


La mia luce

by AkaneMikael



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Feels, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“La mia luce. La mia stella. Cosa sono io senza la mia stella luminosa? Il mio astro, la mia guida, la mia sorgente, la mia anima.<br/>Possiedi la mia vita, è tua, fa di me quel che vuoi perché so che non mi deluderai mai, che avrai per sempre cura di me, che non mi farai mai soffrire di tua volontà. "<br/>Loki è il primo nei pensieri di Lucy e lei per lui è più importante di ogni altra cosa, ma riusciranno a superare la barriera fra spirito stellare e guardiana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mia luce

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: torno a scrivere una het… e per di più su un fandom di cui ho scritto una (yaoi) molto tempo fa. Parlo di Fairy Tail, un manga bellissimo che appassiona sempre più. Mi piace per molti motivi, la trama è un classico per i fantasy a fumetti, ma i personaggi sono molto ben fatti, li apprezzi tutti e non è comune per un fumetto. E poi le coppie, ce n’è per tutti i gusti, molti input interessanti, dall’het al yaoi e comunque anche all’interno dell’het, molta varietà. Le mie preferite sono ovviamente Gratsu, Lolu, Gajevi, Miraxus, Gersa. Tempo fa scrissi una piccina e semplice gratsu, Natsu e Gray, ora ho scritto una molto soft e dolce sui lolu, Loki e Lucy. Li trovo adorabili, specie perché secondo me Natsu e Lucy sono fantastici come amici, un bel rapporto fraterno.   
> Loki e Lucy sono perfetti insieme, romantici, sentimentali, dolci. Si compensano, Loki dà a Lucy le sicurezze che cerca e lei con lui ha quegli atteggiamenti così straordinariamente timidi che non ha con nessuno perché appare sempre molto sicura di sé. Loki poi non è il solito donnaiolo tutto fumo niente arrosto, è molto forte, solido, affidabile. Insomma, bella coppia.  
> Non scrivere porcherie è stato difficile, ma mi sono sforzata molto per non andare sul porno e rimanere romantica, come sono i LoLu. Comunque basta chiacchiere. Penso che scriverò ancora qualcosina, qualche fluff ci sta bene! Poi vorrei mettere mano ai gajevi e, ovviamente, ai gratsu. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

  
LA MIA LUCE

[](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13495066_630673623752102_5957285353615110217_n.jpg?oh=d5553d8cf6cbe8636645955801675ae5&oe=57C23C8A) [](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13501587_630673597085438_3466416425110456356_n.jpg?oh=458c494d48cc1db7a3cd32638298bf81&oe=57F70BC5) [](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13508821_630992263720238_8627601753127136787_n.jpg?oh=10f2825165c27bd7ebbd3cfacaca23a6&oe=580097BD)

  
“La mia luce. La mia stella. Cosa sono io senza la mia stella luminosa? Il mio astro, la mia guida, la mia sorgente, la mia anima.   
Possiedi la mia vita, è tua, fa di me quel che vuoi perché so che non mi deluderai mai, che avrai per sempre cura di me, che non mi farai mai soffrire di tua volontà.   
So che avrai cura di me, perciò possiedimi per sempre. Chiedo solo di poterti amare fino alla fine dell’universo. Che questa vita si dissolva se io non potrò più starti vicino, se io non potrò più essere tuo.   
Che il mio mondo frani se non potrò più bagnarmi della tua luce, che mi prosciughi, che mi schiacci. Perché la mia vita senza di te non avrebbe più senso.   
Fammi tuo per sempre, e la mia vita avrà senso.  
Ti amo mia piccola luce, mia dolce stella, mia linfa, mia anima, mia vita.   
Ti amo e ti amerò per sempre.”  
  
Lucy si abbandonò fra le braccia di Loki nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Quando sentì quella luce calda avvolgerla farsi corposa e forte, la ragazza si lasciò andare completamente rilassata, serena, consapevole che ora le sofferenze erano finite.   
Loki era arrivato, l’avrebbe salvata, sarebbe di nuovo stata bene.   
\- Sei stata brava, adesso ci penso io a te. Non ti succederà più niente. Te lo prometto. - Le sussurrò Loki con voce ferma e dolce al tempo stesso, le labbra sulla sua tempia che si permise di baciarle.   
Lucy non aveva bisogno di sentire la sua promessa per sapere che l’avrebbe fatto.   
Una lacrima di cedimento le scese su una guancia, la mano risalì sulla nuca, fra i capelli arancioni di Loki. Strinse leggera.   
\- Grazie. - Lui sorrise, poi la mise giù delicatamente, come una principessa e sconfisse il nemico.   
  
  
Il nemico spirò e poco dopo Loki si avvicinò svelto da Lucy ancora a terra, si chinò premuroso, le prese una mano delicatamente nella sua e le alzò il braccio per assicurarsi sulle sue condizioni generali.   
\- Come stai, Lucy? - Quando era serio la chiamava per nome. Lucy arrossì e annuì impacciata:   
\- Meglio, grazie a te. Mi dispiace averti fatto fare tutto il lavoro duro come sempre, avrei voluto aiutarti ma… - Purtroppo il nemico era arrivato inaspettatamente e l’aveva attaccata isolata dagli altri, le avevano strappato la cintura con le chiavi di dosso ed aveva faticato a recuperarle con le sue sole forze. Quando ce l’aveva fatta, aveva chiamato Loki, il primo nei suoi pensieri.   
\- Hai fatto abbastanza dandomi la forza di combattere per te. Lo sai che la mia vita non vale niente senza di te! - Lo disse serio, sfiorandole la mano con le labbra. Lucy lo guardò così rossissima ed imbronciata la ritirò:   
\- Piantala di prendermi in giro! Sei il solito melenso! - Grugnì cercando di darsi un contegno ed apparire dura e forte.   
Era toccata nel profondo tutte le volte che si comportava così, ma reagiva male perché era convinta che giocasse, che facesse solo la scena e basta. Odiava essere presa in giro.   
\- Ma io sono serio! - Rispose subito Loki alzandosi, mentre anche lei lo faceva di scatto, barcollando per questo. La prese subito avvolgendole un braccio intorno alla vita e e l’attirò a sé. Lucy si ritrovò immediatamente appoggiata a lui prima di rendersene conto, il volto in fiamme.   
\- Sto bene, mi serve solo un po’ di riposo. - Così Loki la prese in braccio e senza darle possibilità di scelta, la riportò verso il villaggio dove aveva appena compiuto la missione per cui era andata insieme agli altri, dai quali si era separata.   
\- Allora permettimi di provvedere alle tue cure. Userò le mie forze per non gravare sulla mia principessa. - Lucy sapeva che il termine ‘principessa’ era il segnale che le indicava che lui per certo giocava.   
Voleva farlo volare via dall’altra parte del mondo, ma riconosceva che essere trasportata in quel momento era piuttosto comodo. Così lo lasciò fare, tenendo comunque il broncio.   
\- Dove saranno gli altri? - A quella domanda, erano arrivati alle soglie della città e proprio lì si incontrarono con Natsu e Gray. Per l’occasione Elsa era stata occupata con altre faccende personali importanti, così erano andati loro in quella che era sembrata una missione facile.   
Quando videro Lucy tutta malconcia trasportata fra le braccia di Loki, si precipitarono da loro per vedere come stava.   
\- Sto bene, fa solo la sceneggiata come suo solito! - Cercò di sminuire Lucy.   
\- Sì, e tu gliela fai fare ben volentieri! - Insinuò Happy con la mano davanti alla bocca e l’aria maligna come tutte le volte che parlava di loro, alludendo al fatto che sembravano una coppia.   
Lucy cominciò a sbracciare e scalciare per scendere ed andare a calpestarlo, ma Loki non glielo permise ed anzi strinse la presa di più, avanzando.   
\- Avete finito? - Chiese Loki camminando con lei che strillava ‘gattaccio’ isterica, imbarazzata, verso un divertito Happy.   
\- Sì, è tutto a posto, dobbiamo solo andare a prendere il compenso e poi possiamo tornare! - Rispose Gray mentre Natsu si lamentava che aveva una fame incredibile.   
\- Non vale la pena tornare ora, è sera. Lucy deve riposare. Rimarrete in questo albergo. - Loki, molto democraticamente, decise da solo per tutti come se fosse il capo e si fermò con Lucy finalmente silenziosa, davanti ad un bell’albergo decisamente invitante.   
\- Costerà parecchio! - Commentò Lucy che faceva sempre i conti al centesimo.   
\- Ho fatto una missione una volta in questo villaggio, la proprietaria si ricorderà di me. -  Lucy capì subito il motivo per cui si sarebbe ricordata e li avrebbe fatti entrare anche senza soldi e si aizzò scendendo subito.   
\- Senti, ora sto meglio, ce la possiamo cavare, non serve che fai il casca morto con le tue ex! - Era sempre molto contraria su queste cose, diventava polemica e seccata.   
\- Perché, sei gelosa? - Tornò alla carica Happy che si ritrovò la scarpa di Lucy in pieno viso.   
\- Stasera mangerò te se non la pianti! - Strillò provocandosi un giramento di testa.   
Loki era andato alla carica dalla proprietaria a farsi ricevere, così si dovette appoggiare da sola alla porta in attesa che le forze le tornassero.   
\- Sai, non ti fa bene agitarti tanto se sei così malconcia! Dovresti aspettare che il tuo principe arancione si prenda cura di te! - Happy continuava a fare frecciate allusive, mentre Natsu e Gray si mettevano a litigare su chi avesse più fame, solite sciocchezze insomma.   
Quando Loki tornò, aveva un gran sorriso ed il segno della V sulle dita. Nell’altra mano aveva due paia di chiavi.   
\- E’ tutto a posto, abbiamo due camere doppie. - Con questo i quattro si fermarono dal starnazzare come i soliti e lo guardarono perplessi.   
\- Come due camere doppie?! - Esclamò Gray.   
\- Non penserete che una fanciulla del suo calibro stia con due bestie come voi! - Rispose severo Loki riprendendo Lucy sotto braccio. Lei arrossì e cercò di respingerlo, ma senza molta convinzione.   
\- Piantala. - Tentò debolmente.   
\- Ma io non voglio stare con lui! - Esclamarono infervorati Natsu e Gray insieme indicandosi a vicenda. Loki alzò le spalle e senza voltarsi indietro, si avviò con Lucy verso le camere, lanciando una delle due chiavi ai due che cominciarono a bisticciare.   
La risata di Happy allusiva e malefica li accompagnò per tutto il tragitto, fino a che non entrarono in camera. Una volta dentro Loki fece sedere delicatamente Lucy sul letto e solo a quel punto lei sospirò cercando di calmarsi e scacciare dalla mente le allusioni di quel gattaccio, come lo chiamava lei.   
\- Ti ringrazio per le camere, anche se non sono molto felice del modo in cui le hai ottenute… - Iniziò lei facendo la petulante per darsi un tono, mentre si toglieva le scarpe con gesti stanchi.   
\- Perché, sei davvero gelosa? Fra me e quella ragazza non c’è più niente. - Lucy sospirò spazientita di nuovo, con la pressione che tornava a salire mentre si toglieva il giacchettino senza maniche sporco e rovinato, rimanendo con un top scollato.   
\- Magari non con lei, ma con mille altre che hai avuto? - Loki alzò le spalle togliendosi la giacca a sua volta, posandola con cura su una sedia.   
\- Le ho lasciate tutte quando sono tornato a fare lo spirito stellare. - Spiegò calmo.   
\- E vuoi farmi credere che non hai la ragazza, o più di una, nel mondo degli spiriti stellari? - Chiese in un misto fra l’allusivo e l’infastidito, mentre si alzava ed andava al bagno per aprire l’acqua della vasca, cercando di non farsi vedere seccata.   
Loki rimase a guardarla con un’aria un po’ sorpresa ed un po’ compiaciuta.   
\- Principessa, voi siete l’unica donna della mia vita. Sarà così per sempre, il mio cuore è vostro! - Cominciò teatrale. Lucy gli tirò la saponetta dal bagno.   
\- Vattene, devo farmi un bagno! - Loki in risposta entrò con un’aria sorridente, come se niente fosse:   
\- Della mia principessa mi prenderò cura io come si deve! L’aiuto a lavarsi la schiena, a spogliarsi, a… - La manata di Lucy arrivò in piena faccia e lo bloccò dimostrando di aver ripreso abbastanza le forze, anche se non ancora al massimo.   
\- Loki, non farmi usare la forza! - Lucy preferiva chiedere le cose ai suoi spiriti, collaborare con loro, piuttosto che imporre ed ordinare.   
Sopratutto con Loki, aveva molto riguardo.   
Loki sospirò e si decise a darle tregua.   
\- E va bene, tornerò dopo a vedere come stai, devi anche mangiare. Non mi perdonerei se ti succedesse qualcosa. - Lucy sospirò spazientita.   
\- Quanto la fai lunga! Smettila di darti tante arie solo perché ti chiamo per primo! -   
Così brontolando Lucy gli indicò di andarsene. Loki le lanciò un bacio e con il suo solito sorriso sicuro di sé, se ne andò lasciandola sola a sospirare di sollievo, rossa ed imbarazzata.   
  
Lucy ormai dormiva della grossa, aveva fatto il bagno pensando a quanto scemo fosse Loki che si divertiva a scherzare in quel modo sciocco che lei odiava, poi aveva mangiato qualcosa con Natsu e Gray che avevano litigato di continuo ed Happy che non aveva smesso di fare domande su Loki e visto che il suo stato di salute era andato in peggio che in meglio, si era decisa ad andare subito a dormire, stanca, non volendo più sentire il nome di Loki.   
Chissà perché Happy era fissato su di loro?  
Loki era un casca morto, faceva così con tutte le ragazze, non solo con lei. E lei era legata a lui in quanto spirito stellare, punto. E poi ok, essere corteggiate, anche solo per finta, da un bel ragazzo faceva sempre effetto. Specie a lei che era così romantica, sentimentale e che cercava un ragazzo da una vita.   
Tutte le volte che vagliava qualcuno sentendo la mancanza di una figura forte e dolce al suo fianco, le veniva in mente assurdamente Loki.   
Stanca mentalmente e fisicamente, si spogliò e si stese sotto le coperte lasciandosi presto andare, mentre i pensieri vagavano incontrollati, da soli.   
“Certo, è un bel ragazzo. Ed è sempre il primo che chiamo se non ci sono situazioni che richiedono spiriti specifici e diversi da lui. Ma ci sono affezionata per il modo in cui l’ho incontrato, per la sua storia che mi ha toccato, perché stava per sparire in quel modo…” Lucy si girò sul fianco e chiuse gli occhi col sonno che se la portava lentamente via. “Non c’è altro. è un legame spirito-maga, nulla di più. Happy è un idiota e Loki deve smetterla di giocare in quel modo.”  
Ma poi il mondo sbiadì ed ogni pensiero svanì con esso.   
Poco dopo, silenzioso, Loki apparve senza fare un solo rumore. Si sedette sul letto cercando di non farsi sentire e rimase a guardarla tutta la notte, usando la propria forza.   
Loki era uno dei pochi che poteva passare il portale da solo ed usare la propria forza spirituale per rimanere nel mondo degli umani.   
Certo era un tempo limitato, ma era utile quando Lucy era nei guai seri e non aveva abbastanza forza. Per poterlo fare lei doveva avere le chiavi con sé e non doveva avere aperto un altro portale. Al di là di questo, se lui voleva, poteva farlo, ma c’era una specie di regola non detta che cercavano di rispettare. Lo spirito poteva passare il portale in casi estremi, se il proprio padrone era in pericolo.   
Loki ogni tanto trasgrediva a questa piccola regola per controllare che Lucy stesse bene. Da un certo punto di vista era per il bene della sua padrone, perciò ci poteva stare il passaggio.   
Lo faceva dopo qualche dura battaglia, dopo che Lucy se l’era vista brutta. Quando nessuno lo vedeva.   
Silenzioso, si sedeva sul letto e la guardava dormire, assicurandosi che stesse bene.   
Stava lì tutta la notte e vegliava la sua luce, la sua stella, la sua anima.  
  
  
\- Sai, è stato tutta la notte a vegliarti… - La vocina sottile e fastidiosa di Happy le penetrò il cervello facendole venire subito mal di testa. Lucy gli spiaccicò la mano sul muso per allontanarlo, mentre cercava di fare colazione in santa pace.   
\- Non dire sciocchezze, mi sono addormentata sola e mi sono svegliata sola! - Poi si aggrottò realizzando il resto e lo guardò fiammeggiante. - Un momento, come fai a dire che era lì? - Happy così, svolazzando sopra la tavola, con Natsu e Gray che litigavano fra di loro, continuò ad insinuare.   
\- Vedo che hai capito di chi parlo, eh? Non ho mica detto il soggetto! - Lucy così gli tirò dietro lo zucchero che lo colpì lasciandogli un bernoccolo, che comunque non lo fermò. - Sono venuto a controllare cosa combinavate! Ero sicuro di beccarvi in flagrante! Ed invece tu dormivi e lui ti guardava! Era anche molto inquietante, devo dire. Sembrava il leone che si pregusta il sapore succulento della preda! - Loki essendo il portale del Leone, era spesso associato a quell’animale anche se il suo carattere, di leonino, non aveva nulla.   
Lucy cercò di concentrarsi sul grave fatto che Happy l’aveva spiata, ma poi realizzò.  
\- E come faccio a sapere che non dici una bugia? Spari sempre un sacco di cavolate! -   
\- Chiedilo a lui se non ci credi! Uno spirito non può mentire alla propria padrona! Ti risponderà sinceramente! - Lucy improvvisamente si ricordò di quella regola e un pensiero le passò per la mente, facendola zittire subito.  
“E’ vero, non possono mentirmi. Ma se così fosse come fa Loki a farlo quando dice che mi ama e tutte quelle cavolate lì? Non possono mentire ma forse possono scherzare? O magari Loki è diverso?”  
\- Glielo chiederò, così ti zittirò una volta per tutte! - Happy la guardò sorpreso di vederla così convinta. - Gli chiederò se le tue insinuazioni su di noi hanno un fondo di verità, e gli dirò di essere sincero. Così la pianterai di rompere con questa storia! - Happy tornò sul tavolo convinto che questa volta ce l’avrebbero fatta a mettersi insieme.   
\- Perché ti sei fissato tanto con loro? - Chiese Gray in uno dei rari momenti in cui non bisticciava con Natsu.   
\- I LoLu sono teneri, farebbero una bella coppia insieme! Ed io sono romantico! - Gray lo fissò ancora senza capire e lui alzando le spalle piccine continuò: - Mi piacerebbe accoppiare anche voi, ma siete due zucconi! Avete la sessualità di due bradipi! Conta di più gareggiare fra di voi che altro! -   
\- E cosa ci sarebbe di più importante che batterlo? - Chiese Natsu capendo la metà del suo discorso.   
\- Gareggiare! - Lo corresse Gray puntiglioso. - è diverso che battermi, perché tu di fatto non mi batti, salamandra strisciante! - Lo rimbeccò.   
Natsu tornò fiammeggiante rifilandogli un pugno che fu schivato e finì su Happy, tramortendolo! - Ops, Happy! - Andò Natsu a recuperarlo mentre Gray rideva sadico e Lucy pensava ancora alla fissa di quel maledetto gattaccio.   
Vedendo che non rideva, la guardò stupito.   
\- Che hai Lucy? Non ridi? - Lucy si riscosse guardando Gray che le aveva parlato.   
\- No, niente, ho solo qualche pensiero per la testa… -   
\- Se hai bisogno di parlare… - Gray non era particolarmente sensibile, ma almeno era più sveglio di Natsu e per gli amici, specie che non reputava rivali, c’era sempre.   
Lucy arrossì pensando che non fosse il caso di parlare di affari di cuore con lui.   
\- Magari Elsa o Cana possono essere più adatte. - Poi si rese conto di cosa aveva detto e si corresse. - Ok, parlerò con Mirajane! - Gray comunque non avendo la più pallida idea di che cosa avesse, annuì.   
\- Come preferisci. Ma se ti serve qualcosa… - Lucy sorrise dolcemente ringraziandolo, poco dopo tornò allegra come sempre, andando in soccorso di un povero Happy con la bava alla bocca.   
  
  
Il viaggio di ritorno fu più lungo del previsto, per via di qualche guaio incontrato per strada.   
Perciò dovettero pernottare fuori un’altra volta e decisero di accamparsi poiché la temperatura era estiva e si stava piuttosto bene all’aperto.   
Seduta davanti ad un fuoco che alimentava il minimo indispensabile per non farlo morire, diede un’occhiata ai due compagni di viaggio che dormivano della grossa, braccia aperte una sull’altro, intrecciati come fossero una coppia.   
Lucy sorrise divertita, poi guardò Happy che russava sulla pancia di Natsu e sospirando, si decise a chiamare Loki per quel chiarimento che l’aveva tormentata per tutto il tempo.  
Silenziosa si allontanò dal fuoco e dai tre che dormivano e andò poco più in là, fra alberi e radura. C’era un laghetto dove si accucciò e guardando la Luna e le stelle che davano spettacolo in cielo, prese la chiave di Loki e lo chiamò.   
Loki apparve subito e le arrivò da dietro, cingendola dolcemente e baciandole la guancia, cogliendola di sorpresa. Lucy sobbalzò finendo per sedersi a terra e scivolare di lato. Loki si sedette con lei e le tese una mano per sistemarsi.   
\- Spero di non averti spaventata, principessa. - Lucy sospirò, guardò la sua mano e la prese titubante, arrossendo.   
\- Sto bene. - Si sedette meglio accanto a lui e si affrettò a guardare il lago.   
\- Cosa posso fare per la mia principessa? Non riesci a dormire? Vuoi che ti stringa fra le mie braccia? - Disse melenso e poetico come un principe. Lucy arrossì anche di più e lo riprese secca:   
\- Smettila, sii serio! - Loki non le staccava gli occhi di dosso, felice di essere lì con lei senza pericoli imminenti, ma soprattutto senza ficcanaso.   
\- Ma io lo sono! -   
Lucy alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperata.   
\- E a proposito di questo voglio parlarti! E’ vero che gli spiriti non possono mentire ai propri maghi stellari? - Loki annuì.   
\- Certamente. Lo scopo degli spiriti è di proteggere il proprio mago e compiacerlo. - Lucy lo guardò contrariata.   
\- Perciò se una menzogna mi compiace, la dite! - Loki a quel punto si fece davvero serio e Lucy capì la differenza in un attimo. Lo sguardo era molto penetrante.   
\- No, non è così. Non mentiamo ai nostri padroni, mai. In nessun caso e per nessun motivo. - Lucy a quel punto gli credette, così gli fece la domanda successiva tornando a fissare il lago scuro, dove la luna grande e bassa si specchiava illuminandoli d’argento.   
\- Però potete giocare, scherzare… - Loki non capendo subito a cosa volesse andare a parare, alzando le spalle, rispose:   
\- Sì, certo che possiamo. - Lucy tirò fuori il broncio e abbassò il tono.   
\- Perciò per giocare potete dire bugie, come magari prendermi in giro e cose così! - Loki sospirò chiudendo gli occhi paziente, sperando di riuscire a farle capire che non era come pensava.   
\- No, non con te. Possiamo farlo con chiunque altro, ma non con la nostra principessa. Non perché qualcosa ce lo impedisce, non c’è una regola. è solo perché noi non vogliamo. Vedi, per noi tu sei la nostra luce, la nostra guida, noi esistiamo per te, tu sei tutto per noi. Noi non vogliamo mentirti, prenderti in giro, deriderti o cose così. - Lucy rimase colpita del modo in cui aveva parlato di lei, ebete, rossa e con la bocca aperta a fissarlo, seduti uno vicino all’altra. Loki concluse sorridendo, le prese la mano e gliela carezzò con l’altra.   
\- Se ti dico che ti amo, è vero. - Lucy avvampò immediatamente irrigidendosi, il cuore iniziò a batterle fortissimo come un matto, fissando la mano nelle sue piuttosto che il suo viso così vicino e così bello.   
L’aveva sempre trovato un bel ragazzo, però prima il suo atteggiamento ostile nei suoi confronti e poi il fatto che fosse diventato il suo spirito stellare, l’aveva sempre frenata dall’approfondire quel sentimento.   
\- Il tuo amore è legato al fatto che sei il mio spirito stellare. Giusto? è un ‘ti amo’ come quello di Virgo, di Taurus… - Tentò di fare ordine, cercando di non perdersi in quel pensiero particolare, ma Loki la fermò con fermezza, carezzandole anche la guancia con le nocche, delicatamente.   
\- è un ti amo ben diverso il mio. Io ti ho vissuta come una ragazza, poi come una compagna ed infine come la mia principessa. Io amo tutto di te, in ogni modo si può amare qualcuno. - Poi aggiunse sorridendo calmo: - So che non mi credi perché ho avuto molte ragazze e perché ho questo modo di fare teatrale, da falso poeta, però sono sincero. Sai, a volte è difficile esserlo quando quel che si prova è così grande ed immenso. E mi frena sapere che tu mi vedi come il tuo spirito, uno dei tanti, e non come un compagno da amare. - A quello Lucy si sentì andare a fuoco e gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. Non ci aveva mai pensato seriamente, non aveva voluto, ma sentire che pensava questo le andò il sangue al cervello e le emozioni presero il sopravvento.   
Infatti rivolgendosi verso di lui, gli prese a sua volta la mano che ancora stringeva la sua e lo guardò risoluta e preoccupata che pensasse quello:   
\- Non è vero, Loki! Non sei solo uno spirito, per me. Amo tutti i miei spiriti, darei la vita per loro, sono preziosi compagni di viaggio. Ma tu sei diverso… proprio perché ti ho conosciuto prima come persona e perché poi… - Arrossì abbassando gli occhi imbarazzata, rendendosi conto di cosa stava dicendo. - Proprio perché ecco… - Non riusciva più a trovare le parole adatte, dopo quell’exploit.   
Loki colpito dal favore e da quel luccichio nei suoi occhi, le sistemò i capelli biondi e sciolti dietro l’orecchio, delicatamente e dolcemente.   
\- Sono contento di sapere che sono diverso dagli altri. Perché anche per me tu non sei solo la mia guardiana. - Sapeva essere serio, sapeva essere profondo e romantico. E sapeva farle battere il cuore come nessuno mai.   
Lucy realizzò che Loki aveva tutto quello che aveva sempre cercato in un ragazzo, anche quella capacità di farla ridere, di farla stare bene, sicura, ma al tempo stesso di alleggerire le situazioni, di non rendere tutto serio e pensante.   
E soprattutto era molto dolce.   
Ancora ad occhi bassi e senza osare guardarlo ancora, si morse il labbro poi timidamente disse:   
\- Ma non è possibile che fra spirito e guardiana si instaurino sentimenti del genere… - Non osava nemmeno chiamarli col loro nome.   
\- Vuoi dire che si innamorino? - Lucy annuì rossa, senza il coraggio di alzare gli occhi.   
\- Non c’è un regolamento che lo vieta e non è impossibile. è successo in passato ad alcuni spiriti e succederà ancora. Fra spirito e guardiano si instaura un rapporto, un legame molto stretto. Questo a volte trascende dai ruoli e va oltre, perché siamo due anime, oltre che due creature. Se le anime si trovano e sono gemelle, indipendentemente da chi si è, si può arrivare ad unirsi in modo assoluto, carnale, terreno e spirituale. Non è impossibile. -   
Lucy rimase in silenzio, colpita, emozionata, col cuore che andava sempre più forte.   
Ora si stava convincendo, ci stava credendo, ma lei forse lo sentiva, anche. Che era vero. Che il sentimento di Loki era autentico. Lo sentiva perché voleva sentirlo, perché era lì per quello, per capirlo. Non aveva mai voluto considerare la cosa, pensando fosse inappropriato per una maga degli spiriti innamorarsi di uno di loro, però ora era lì per capire se fosse possibile e se si potesse.  
Ebbene lì, in quell’istante, sotto un cielo stellato che sembrava desse loro l’approvazione, Lucy realizzò che si poteva, che era reale, che era vero.   
Lui le prese il mento con due dita, delicatamente, e l’avvicinò a sé, poi la circondò con un braccio e con una forza naturale, la sollevò e se la mise sulle gambe, sedendola proprio come poteva essere una principessa sul suo principe.   
Lucy, la romantica, la dolce, la sentimentale, si lasciò fare, emozionata come non lo era mai stata.   
Lasciò che le sue mani la toccassero sulla vita, che l’avvolgessero, che l’abbracciassero, che se la posassero sul grembo. Abbandonata a lui, si gustò le sensazioni, le emozioni che si affacciavano da quei tocchi dolci, delicati ma sicuri.   
Loki le mise una mano sulla guancia e guardandola intensamente, come se fosse la sua unica stella, posò delicatamente le labbra sulle sue e la fece sentire per la prima volta una ragazza e non solo una maga preda di avventure.   
Una ragazza amata, amata davvero, desiderata e piena di sentimenti pronti ad essere vissuti.   
Le labbra di Loki carezzarono le sue, poi con dolcezza ma sicurezza, gliele schiusero succhiandogliele. Infine ecco la sua lingua farsi avanti. Era il primo bacio di Lucy che naturalmente conosceva la teoria ma non aveva mai fatto pratica.   
L’emozione del primo bacio fu un attimo, poi ci fu solo l’emozione per le labbra di Loki, la sua lingua ed il suo sapore.   
Se per lei era la prima volta, per lui no ed in quel bacio la sua esperienza si sentì. Dal modo in cui la baciò dolcemente, conducendola lentamente verso il paradiso, dal modo in cui la toccava delicatamente ma senza esitare. Da come la sua mano dalla guancia scivolava sulla nuca, fra i capelli, e poi da come l’altra la teneva stretta alla vita. Lucy, timidamente, si lasciò trasportare e lentamente avvolse le braccia intorno al suo collo, accettando quel sentimento che aveva sempre provato ma mai lasciato andare.   
Com’era bello farlo, ora, dopo aver capito che era vero, che si poteva, che era autentico e bellissimo. Semplicemente bellissimo.  
La favola, la sua favola, la favola sognata sin da bambina, era lì. La favola era la sua e la stava vivendo.   
Loki la baciò come un principe avrebbe fatto con la sua principessa, poi l’abbracciò e la tenne stretta a sé, facendole sentire tutto il sentimento che traboccava in lui. Chiuse gli occhi per tenere forte a sé quella sensazione meravigliosa, la sensazione più bella mai provata in tutta la sua lunga immortale esistenza.   
\- Lucy, sei la mia luce, la mia vita, la mia anima. Ti apparterrò per sempre, voglio solo essere tuo per tutta la mia esistenza e oltre. Mi vuoi con te? - Lucy, emozionata e con le lacrime agli occhi, strinse le braccia intorno al suo collo e pianse nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo.   
\- Sì, non desidero altro. -   
\- Per sempre. -   
\- Per sempre. -   
  
Le urla di Natsu e Gray continuavano ad assordare Lucy che pregava di trovare un treno in fretta per far zittire Natsu e conseguentemente anche Gray.   
Era felice e al settimo cielo per aver trovato un ragazzo, anche se non poteva vederlo sempre, era comunque sempre con lei e la cosa le piaceva molto.   
Purtroppo quei due bestioni le rovinavano l’umore felice e romantico.   
\- Perché diavolo non vi innamorate anche voi due, così la piantate di rovinarmi le belle giornate? - Quando Lucy gracchiò questo senza controllarsi, i tre si fermarono e la guardarono stupiti, realizzando cosa significava. In particolare Happy.   
\- Come ‘anche voi’? - Chiese il gatto super attento a certe cose e tonto su altre.   
Ovviamente quelle su cui era attento erano gli affari di Lucy e Loki.   
Lucy avvampò realizzando.   
\- Come tutti! Tutti si innamorano e passano il tempo a pensare al proprio amore! Perché voi no? - Natsu alzò le spalle schifato.   
\- Bah, quelle cose lì non mi interessano, è più divertente combattere o massacrare Gray! - Lucy sospirò.   
\- Allora mettiti con lui e smettila di ruggire insulti! - tuonò Lucy severa cercando di sviare Happy.  
Gray la guardò corrucciato.   
\- Perché mai dovrebbe mettersi con me? -   
\- Perché sei l’unico suo pensiero dal primo all’ultimo minuto della sua giornata! - Rispose pronta Lucy lanciata senza realizzare cosa stava dicendo.   
A questo Happy si distrasse sul serio e si mise a ridere.  
\- Giusto, anche voi fareste una bella coppia! Dopo i Lolu ovviamente! - Lucy sospirò al soprannome che aveva dato a lei e a Loki, ma non servì rispondergli perché Happy si ritrovò prima ghiacciato e poi arrostito.   
\- Smettila di dire sciocchezze. Io quello lo odio! Non saremo mai una coppia, tanto meno bella! - Ovviamente anche questo lo gridarono insieme, in perfetta sincronia.   
Lucy avanzò ridacchiando, capendo come doveva essersi sentito Happy per tutto quel tempo che aveva alluso a lei e Loki.   
“In effetti dopotutto è divertente vedere due che starebbero bene insieme e che si piacciono. Specie se i due sono zucconi come quelli lì!”  
Chissà forse un giorno si sarebbero innamorati e messi insieme anche loro, ormai aveva imparato che in quel mondo nulla era davvero impossibile. E di questo ne era davvero felice. 


End file.
